Goblin
Goblins are a race of small and numerous humanoids common throughout Etan, often living in underground caverns near the surface known as lairs. The race is often, though not always, dominated by Orcs. Goblins may have, in fact, been initially created by this related race to serve as scouts and infiltrators. Physical Characteristics Goblins are small humanoids that many consider little more than a nuisance. They have flat faces, broad noses, pointed ears, and small, sharp fangs. Their foreheads slope back, and their eyes vary in color from red to yellow. Their skin color is a dull color of green, varying with a slightly yellow or brown hue. Goblins breed at an extremely rapid rate compared with many other races, accounting for their large population. Personality Goblins have a commonly short temper. As such members of the race are more easily provoked than individuals of most races and often take sadistic pleasure in exacting revenge once crossed. Goblins who turn away from violence often find it difficult to overcome this short fuse and have a sense of greed that makes it difficult for them to act altruistic. Though goblins have a poor reputation overall, not all goblins are dim-witted or evil. Some goblins have risen to become heroes, gaining enough renown to be accepted into the civilized world of other races. Those goblins who seek this path may find it difficult to overcome their temper and greed, as well as the cultural influence of their brethren, but those who do often find it can be more rewarding, in the long run at least. Society Goblin society is tribal by nature. Goblin leaders are generally the strongest and sometimes the smartest around. Goblins have little concept of privacy, living and sleeping in large common areas; only the leaders live separately in their own private chambers. As such, goblin lairs are often stinking or soiled, though easily defended when under assault. Many such lairs are layered with simple traps for such purposes. Goblins survive by raiding and stealing, sneaking into lairs, villages, and even towns by night to take what they can. They are not above waylaying travelers on the road or in forests and stripping them of all possessions, including the clothes on their backs. Goblins sometimes capture slaves to perform hard labor in the tribes lair or camp. If a goblin commits a crime against another goblin, the two will simply fight to the death. However, if a goblin commits a crime against the tribe, his dominant arm is savagely removed and he is sent out on his own. In the rare event that he survives the wound, he will either join humanoid society, or attempt a pilgramage to right his wrong. Religion Goblin religion varies from tribe to tribe. Some worship Neceron, claiming that it was him who bred them from orcs. Others worship Arwaith or Skoros, believing that they will bring about the destruction of the humanoids that oppress them. Finally, many tribes have a heathen belief, worshipping artifacts, gems, and even ridiculously mundane items they may find. Language Goblins speak their own dialect of Atel Ligor, most similar to the dialect of orcs. Tribal chieftens and those who stray into humanoid civilization often learn no more than broken common. Names Goblin names are rarely heard by humanoids. Only the chieften's offspring will be named at birth. The prefix "Gurs" is placed before the male parent's name. It means "child." The young goblins must achieve something to help out the tribe (usually a successful hunt) before reaching maturity. If they do not do so, they are banished. If they do succeed in a task, they are given a name, replacing their birthname if they had one. Goblins that join humanoid society are usually unnamed and so, given a name by any humanoid friends they can make. Arcitecture Goblins make their homes in shallow caves. The chieften is given a hut inside the cave, though the others are forced to live and sleep on the rocky floor of the caves. Clothing A goblin wearing anything more than a loincloth or shoddy leather armor is a rare sight. A goblin charging into combat nude, however, is far from rare. The chieften and shaman often wear headdresses made from skulls, bones, furs and feathers. Relations Goblins are rueful and spiteful of all other life. Even a goblin living in a humanoid society has temper issues. More than any other race, the despise kobolds the most, waging a timeless war between the species. Category:Races